


An Invitation

by plasticineking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, so shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticineking/pseuds/plasticineking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose…</p>
<p>She heard the reply as sharp and clear in her head as though he whispered it in her ear (he didn’t, she was sure) and she shuddered at the feel of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of the doctor/rose stories in my archive that I just found from my old tumblr that I deleted. I haven't really read over it too well, but I enjoyed what I did read. All mistakes are mine, I hope you enjoyed... God, I love Nine and Rose.

**An Invitation _  
_**

 

* * *

 

_take it all,  
_ _with my love;_

* * *

 

Their friendship, well…their relationship, really, was as though it was pre-watershed. Sometimes Rose would catch the Doctor looking at her with his blue eyes and cropped hair and it would send a jolt of something to a very un-pre-watershed part of her body, but then his face would break into a huge grin and everything would switch back to kid-friendly and she’d not even care. Even holding hands, or hugging for extended periods of times, it felt like something they had done for years.

Not to get it wrong, or anything, because it was all butterflies in the stomach and tingles on the skin when they were close. But there was a barrier, a barrier that said ‘if only’ -- which was better than a barrier that said ‘we can’t’.

Because there was that damn look in his eyes, and that feeling that reminded her this was no tv show, and that she was a young woman…and he was, well, he was whatever the hell he was.

~~

“Come on, liven up, rare sight that is…wasted on you moving around like a dead fish.”

Headaches were rare for Rose, so rare that she forgot in between how awful they could be, and when the Doctor’s northern accent cut through and hit every wrong spot – an even rarer situation – she knew that it was one heck of a headache. Lifting her glove covered finger she poked the side of her eye, pressing down momentarily relieving the pain that shot through her head.

“Headache,” She managed to get out, praying for her sanities sake that he let it go, said very few words and directed them back to the TARDIS and some future headache remedy that gets rid of them instantly.

Of course, nobody ever called her lucky Rose, so she wasn’t really surprised.

“Nothing better for a headache than what’s in front of us Rose Tyler, nothing better… just open them eyes and see.”

“My brain will literally explode if I open my eyes, and if you keep talking I’m going to ask you to just sonic me into a coma or something,” She peaked through a slit in her eyes and caught his mouth starting to open, probably to continue to convince her to look when she rose her hand, “Don’t even try it, Doctor, honestly.” The Doctor closed his mouth, creaking his leather jacket as he crossed his arms, looking at her with an expecting look.

If Rose was asked, and if she tried hard enough to remember, she was aware that they were alone on some small uninhabited planet that was the perfect distance from some exploding star – or something like that? – that you would be safe, but also that you could see it all. Or something. Her headache was seeping slowly through her whole brain instead of the focus by her eye so it got harder to think. Supposedly, though, the exact moment that whatever they were going to witness would happen it was such a spectacular and rare sight he really wanted her to see it. She remembers vividly thinking that that was romantic, but that was hours and a headache ago.

She could hear the leather jacket shifting again, and his footsteps against the dry sandy planets’ ground, walking to move behind her.

“When I said this was rare Rose, I wasn’t having a laugh, never see a sight like this in your lifetime again,” He told her sternly. She managed to notice that he said she wouldn’t see one in her lifetime, but he would…hell, he’s probably seen millions…of these very rare things. It would surprise Rose if a planet across the way a younger version of her Doctor was sitting on top of another dusty planet looking up at the same sky, with the excitement of a…eight hundred year old alien on Christmas eve… She let a little laugh at that. “Something funny?”

“You’ve got a time machine.”

“You can barely speak, I’m not going to explain to you why I can’t just cross my timelines like I’m some footloose and fancy free six hundred year old, you know,” Rose was sure the pain had altered the way the Doctor was speaking, because there surely was no way that Northern accent just slipped out the words ‘footloose and fancy free’ as if it were normal.

“So, you just going to creep behind me there, or sonic me better or something?” Rose broke through her own pain filled mind and half-pleaded with the Doctor.

“M’not using my sonic…I…I can get rid of your headache in less than thirty seconds, but…it will- I will… I will have to go inside your head…”

If Rose had energy she imagined she would have felt two things at that moments, the urge to drop to her knees and praise a God she wasn’t sure she believed in – because the Doctor going inside her head was something that sounded incredibly intimate and if anyone was going to go inside her head, well… The second thing she would have felt was, well something she did actually feel, and that was panic…because what the hell did he mean by inside her head? And how much would he see?

Turns our she voiced those opinions out loud and he huffed in annoyance, flapping his arms to the side of his body.

“I don’t have to do this you know, but you if you miss this you’ll be complaining like the rest of you apes do, just trying to save us all some ear aches in the long run.” He paused, shuffling again stepping right behind her, his front basically pressed against her back and funnily she was starting to feel a lot better already, she felt a finger tap gently on her temple, “I’ll be putting me fingers here, on each side, and I’ll go to the pain and soothe it…simple as that.”

“What about…the stuff I think about?” Rose hummed quietly, relaxing as she leant against the Doctor’s front, comforted by the one hand that clasped at her arm.

“I won’t be going to that part of the brain, unless you wanted me to…think of a door that I can’t get through and I wouldn’t…” He moved his hands up to press at her temples, “Do you trust me?”

“More than anything,” She answered honestly and instantly, almost forgetting entirely about the pain in her head, although the constant thumping was just that. Constant.  She was comforted by the Doctor’s hands on her face, two fingers at her temples and two resting against her cheekbones, his thumbs resting in her hair.

She could feel the Doctor’s fingers brush gently at her temples and something push, not painfully but slightly uncomfortably beyond her temples. It was like someone walking slowly through water, careful of creating too many ripples, but also aware that they had to keep moving. The Doctor found the area that was causing Rose pain and started soothing it. She could feel the relief that spread from her brain all over and couldn’t stop herself from leaning completely against the Doctor now, softly letting out a moan. A moan that she was sure she could hear being returned from the man behind her.

There was a shift then, not only in her head, but behind her. The Doctor pressed closer to her, as if it was possible, as if he wanted to climb not just mentally but psychically inside of her, too. The soothing inside her head changed to a gentle caress, sort of as though it was someone smoothing over the surface, evening it out. There was something that was obvious, though, and that was that even though what the Doctor was doing was helping Rose, it was also very enjoyable for the Doctor. She could feel it. She didn’t understand how, but just being inside her head was hitting something inside him that she could feel the bounce of it on the sides of her mind.

_Doctor…_

She thought his name out into vastness of her mind, hoping to reach through into his. If she could give him this, whatever it was – she wasn’t exactly sure, but she was sure enough to know it was important – if she could give him this… that was the least she could do for this alien that she loved.

_Rose…_

She heard the reply as sharp and clear in her head as though he whispered it in her ear (he didn’t, she was sure) and she shuddered at the feel of it. There was emotions that flooded into her system that weren’t her own – not that she didn’t share them – but there was a sense of frustration that wrapped around the word and Rose knew then that it wasn’t enough. What she tried to give him just wasn’t enough. It wasn’t that he wanted more, he needed it – it was like having just one piece of your favourite chocolate…just one bite of a banana (Rose was also sure that that was exactly _her_ thought).

She felt a pleasant sensation run down her spine and the urge to lean her head backwards and rest it on the Doctor’s shoulder was almost overwhelming as though it was a thought planted there but she didn’t move.

She did, however, do something else. The doors she put up in her mind, the ones that erected almost as soon as he told her about them, the ones that hid parts of herself from him, she allowed them to drop. He asked her if she trusted him…she could think of no other way to show him. Slowly, door by door fell and she let herself go, completely giving him something that she would never give anyone else.

If this didn’t work, then she could always try to make that banana bread again.

~~

Rose wasn’t sure what she had expected, really. It was an invitation to the Doctor, it was making herself vulnerable – well, as much as you can be for a nineteen year old – and also putting the Doctor on the spot at the same time. She expected him to either recoil or to break away at least, pat her on the shoulder and say ‘ta for that now look at that sky’. 

What Rose got, however, was an internal groan from the Doctor and the feeling of his forehead falling to rest against her hair. As if the action itself warranted a time out, which to be fair, it probably did. She wanted to ask if he was okay when she felt something swirl, almost, in the pit of her stomach. It felt like when they held hands, or hugged…or touched temples, it was the butterflies but they were swishing around and she felt them move lower…to a part of her that was, well, willing but not exactly expecting it.

She knew then what was happening, what was going to happen, what he was seeking permission to happen – although she knew that as she was completely open to him, thoughts and feelings wise, that permission was granted tenfold – they were going to connect on a level that she certainly would have preferred to do psychically first. But it was something he needed, and heck, she wanted it too.

Truthfully, she wasn’t exactly sure what was going to happen. She wasn’t sure how much of the want she could feel from him was because of her or because of the pleasure of people inside someone’s head. What she did know was the pleasure rolling through her body, causing little gasps to escape, weren’t just her own pleasure caused by him being there but also his pleasure.

Something overcame her then, the urge to join with him, to bring her own fingers to his temples             and bring it full circle…if that was possible. It was another thing that she wasn’t sure if it was her own thoughts or an echo of what he truly wanted. It didn’t matter, either way, she tried to turn in his arms and a resounding ‘no’ smoothed through her head and she let her frustration grow before moving her arms up behind her, her fingers trying to seek out his face (gently, to avoid actually poking an eye out, because she was aware that that was a mood ruiner in every way).  She found his cheek bones as his forehead still rested on her head, and moved across with bones hands on each side of his head, moving slowly to the direction of where she assumed his temples were, the pleasure that rolled through her now focussed in the pit of her stomach and tingled down to the apex of her thighs, causing her to roll her hips as she attempted to keep on her mission.

It happened so quickly, the moment her fingers met his temples, a low moan lodged itself in her throat and her eyes opened. She knew it wasn’t as strong as it could have been, but it was stronger than it was, and if she ever doubted what was happening between her and the Doctor there was no way she could now, memories and feelings flooded into her and her eyes fixated on the bursting colours ahead of her. Rose couldn’t stop the roll of her hips any more than she could stop the gasps escaping her.

_They moved together effortlessly, clothes remaining on their frames only her trousers gone and his jeans opened enough to free himself. He pushed her to the ground, aware of the dust that covered the ground but also not really giving a damn, he rested his face against hers, his hands cupping at her body through her clothes but making no effort to actually remove it, not now…_

_A thousand words passed between them yet none were spoken, he moved his hands down her bare legs and grasped at her thighs bringing them up so the legs bent at the knees. He gave just a brief kiss to the side of her left knee before shifting forward, using one arm to keep her one leg in place and the other hand to free himself from his jeans. A few moments of genuine fumbling before he returning, hooking both legs in the crook of his elbows and sliding into her wet centre as if he had done it a million times before._

_“Beautiful, so…beautiful,” the words were pulled from him as though he was finally allowed to speak a secret he had kept for so long. Rose wasn’t a stationary companion and moved her hips with his, her hands grasping at his arms and moving up to his cropped hair, making sure to smooth past his ears._

_“I-I wanted this for so long,” Her words were gasped out and he pushed into her harder at the sound. It was an ape-like reaction, primal, the way he wanted to pound into her and claim her. He would be ashamed, if he didn’t know that she wanted this so completely. He let go of her legs and leant his body down on top of her, her arms moving to push his restricting leather jacket off his shoulders, his lips chasing hers as he, once again, fumbled to try and help her._

_He had planned this, the first time, so many different first times he had put to plan in his head…and yet none of them had involved alien dust clouds clouding the view and broken attempts at keeping their lips joined. The position they were in at that moment was perfect, his pelvic bone brushing against her clit, her hips moving in perfect sync with his own, everything moving towards a happy ending and the Doctor would be a fool to alter anything, even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her unhurriedly feeling her against him. Hopefully there would be plenty more attempts at different positions in their future so he settled for moving away from her face and watching her eyes clasped tight, her mouth open allowing the shuddering gasps to exit._

_When her eyes opened, he felt the beginnings of clenching against his own throbbing cock and he drove harder against her, moving the legs at his sides further apart deepening his thrusts but allowing to keep the pressure at her clit._

_“I-I can…god, so good,” her words were pressed together, as if she had thousands of thoughts but no way of actually speaking them. Her eyes opened met his and the last few thrusts of his hips and the beginning of their orgasms were almost met with no sound as their eyes stayed locked another conversation passing before words were lost to vocal moans, an almost silent scream vibrating from inside Rose before finally getting free, met with a low groan from the Doctor._

The fingers at Rose’s temple dropped away, his whole body moved from her own hands and body and if her body wasn’t shuddering with the aftermath of a powerful orgasm she would almost have thought it was genuinely all in her head. She kept her eyes at the fading sight in front of her, no longer exploding but exploded, the amazing rare event basically missed by Rose, but she didn’t really care. She turned to face the Doctor looked decidedly put together for what they had just done together…or not done…or sort of? There was way too many questions for her to let it completely drop, and thankfully for once by the look on his face he didn’t seem to want to either.

“Fantastic,” He told her, licking his lips, “How’s your head?”

“Fantastic, too,” She walked towards him slowly, waiting for him to back away from her and when he didn’t she stopped in front of him, moving her hands to grasp his twitching ones that rested at his side, and laced her fingers through his, her own heartbeat bursting in her chest.

“We have to go,” He told her honestly, the only sign that he wasn’t angry or regretting anything was the squeeze he gave her fingers. There was a slight colouring to the Doctor’s cheeks and she let it go along with one hand, shifting the other hand to clasp it properly as they walked towards the TARDIS.

It was an uncomfortable walk, not due to the awkwardness of the silence between them – it was oddly comfortable – but because of the wetness at the apex of the thighs.

“That was very…lifelike,” She shifted a little as she walked, “I mean, I’m a little…”

“It was lifelike…it was real,” He told her as though it was obvious, and the colouring on his cheeks were more pronounced now, as he kept his eyes trained again.

“You mean when I….you know, I actually…you know?” She could have cursed the way she sounded but it wasn’t exactly like this was a situation she prepared for.

“Yes.” He said easily, tightening his hold on her hand and picking up his speed when he caught sight of the TARDIS.

“So, when you…you know, you actually-“

“Yes, yes, I did.”

“Oh…” She paused, “Is it wrong that I’m sort of proud?” She let out a little giggle before dropping it, not risking a glance at the man beside.

“No… I am, too,” He opened his mouth before closing it, then he opened it again, “The way you moved…” He let out an almost dreamy noise afterwards, as though he couldn’t believe it. They reached the TARDIS doors and he got his key out, moving it to the lock. Rose felt the panic rise in her, there was a chance that this could all go to pot…that as soon as they go into the TARDIS this was over. Maybe the Doctor had a ‘what happened on dusty alien planet stays on dusty alien planet’ policy and she didn’t want to happen…not after everything they experienced. The door to the TARDIS opened and he let go of her hand, motioning for her to go ahead.

“Just wait until you try the real thing,” She told him in a smooth voice, way smoother than she felt, and she brushed against him moving up the ramp and back down the other way, satisfied when she heard the door shut and his footsteps follow her against the grating.

“Just to be clear that _was_ an invitation?”

“No, Doctor, it was a promise.”


End file.
